Error Code: 1603
NOTE: Before reading this, please remember that this is fake and all events and characters in this are hoaxes. Story A while ago, when I was getting a new computer, I started installing one of my favorite games: Minecraft. I went ahead and installed Minecraft, but right after doing soon, I remember I needed Java to run Minecraft. So, I went to get the Java installer. I downloaded the installer, started installing Java, but then it said "Java update did not complete". Right below, it said "Error Code: 1603". However, I went ahead and tried to open Minecraft to see if that message was just one of those hoaxes and it actually installed completely. The Minecraft Launcher opened without any problems, and I proceeded to login to my account and start up Minecraft. I probably should have said this earlier, but I hadn't played Minecraft in quite a while, and by a while, I mean I haven't played it since around 1.8.9, since I had forgotten about Minecraft a little bit when I got my new computer. The game started, and I made a new survival world. There was the usual getting wood, making a crafting table, making a pickaxe, etc. I had built a small house to survive the night in, and there was a small chest, some torches, the crafting table I had made, and it was nice and cozy for the time being. However, this was over quickly when I had more than enough cobblestone to make a furnace. I started to make a furnace in the crafting table, but when I clicked on the furnace to get it after crafting, the game had crashed. I didn't bother to actually read the logs or anything, I just went and started the game again. I went to play on my world again, but it crashed after around 4 or 5 seconds. I kept going back to play again and again, but the game would always crashed. It finally came to my mind that it was probably the Java error, so I went on Firefox to go find a solution. I found a video that told me to uninstall Java completely, restart my computer, and install the offline version. I did as told, opened the Minecraft Launcher again, opened Minecraft itself, and opened my world. However, it seemed I had suffocated in a wall when I opened my world. Then, some of the sounds that would usually be heard in a cave played. There was the usually creepy sting effect, the one that sounded like a distant train whistle or whatever. I knew I wasn't in a cave, so I had no idea what was happening. I went to make a new world instead, but when the land generated, all the grass was replaced with stone, all the dirt was replaced with cobblestone. The wood on the oak trees were replaced with netherrack, and the leaves were replaced with floating dead bushes. The game was obviously corrupted at this point, but then I thought it would be a little fun but spooky to play this corrupted version of the game. The creepiest part was that the pigs were replaced with the default Steve model, but with a completely all-black skin. Also, it should be noted that all the changed grass, dirt, trees and such were just texture changes, so they still had the same functions and properties. Fast forward around 10 minutes later, I was in a house made of pink and black missing texture blocks. I started to make an opening in my house to make a window, but there was one of those black humanoid pigs staring at me through the small hole. The freaky thing walked away. I realized the entity had a playername above him as well. It simply said "Erorr1603". Category:Moderate Length Pastas